Secrets by the Moon
by Meridyn
Summary: One shot. Yaoi/Shounen ai Mirai Trunks has always lived in a world consumed by darkness. Years earlier, the only thing that made life worth living disappeared. Now, in the present time he has him in his arms once more, even if it is only to say goodbye


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of its characters. I claim no writes to the characters or the original storylines and features.  
  
AN: I've been unable to work on my plot fics, so I decided to purge some of my ideas and words and such by creating this one shot. It is Yaoi/Shounen ai, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. I wasn't sure if this is PG-13 or R. It mentions sex, but there is nothing truly graphic about it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~Secrets by the Moon~*~  
  
  
  
I could lay here forever, bathed in the soft glow of the lunar planes, my arms carefully wrapped around the small bundle that is held so close to both my body and my heart. It is almost too good to be true, the silky feel of your pale, unmarred flesh against my own war warn tan skin. It is ecstasy to feel your pale cheeks warm under my calloused fingertips. I am in heaven . . .  
  
The feel of your tender lips on mine . . .  
  
Your small, gentle tongue caressing mine . . .  
  
Your submission to me . . .  
  
Yet, you control me.  
  
You are my every thing, in both worlds.  
  
One world so dark that you could paint the skies of a dozen dimensions with the bleakness that inhabits it, the blood that has been shed within it and the horrors it contained. In that world, you were the light, the one hope for our world. You were the only thing that kept me going, kept the world moving. But that fateful evening the world was silenced, submerged into a vast pit of darkness. The day I held you to my breast, tears streamed down my face as I called to you . . . begging you not to leave me. But you did . . .  
  
Now, in this world, the days are painted with the silvery hues of the dawns I have watched with you, brightened with your smiles and innocence. In this world, I am even more captivated by you, enamored by the musical sound of your laugh and the brightness that shines through your bottomless eyes.  
  
Once more, the candle of hope that has been buried beneath the layers of my tattered heart for so long has been lit. The nightmares of my hellish world that plague me night and day are stripped from my mind when I lay here, able to hold your lithe body so close to mine. Your sweet scent chases away the shadows that have threatened to consume me for so long, filling me with joy. Something I have not felt for such a long time. I am complete . . . whole.  
  
To be away from you, even for a second, makes my heart ache. It is like I loose myself once more, into the darkness, unable to find my way out. But you illuminate me. You make me live. You make me want to move to the next day, just knowing that you will be here, beside me, through everything.  
  
I pull you closer, feeling you bury your face into me, moaning at the contact of those cherry lips to my naked chest. I can't loose you, not now. I have just found you . . . Submerging my face into the thick ebony strands of your hair, I fall into the heaven that you create.  
  
It is just the two of us, lying upon the silken sheets of my bed, the silvery fingertips of the moon caressing our naked bodies, tracing their way over our lean figures, gently massaging the powerful muscles that lay beneath our Saiyan flesh. The stars that twinkle against the velvety darkness above us are the only witnesses to our coupling. But they won't tell, their winking lights tell us, the darkness of the night sky hides our secret from those of your world.  
  
You are so young, woe for the tempting forbidden fruit you have held before me that I have devoured without thought of the consequences. I could not resist you, forgive me. I could not bear to merely watch you, I had to have you. To make you mine once more. I have stripped you of your innocence, leaving you to know and experience things that a child of your age should not yet know of. I know I have been selfish, but I could not resist.  
  
But I know you are not a child, no child could make me feel the way you have. Though your body is young, your soul and mind are far ahead of their years. Your eyes, those dazzling obsidian orbs that hold so much innocence also display the wisdom spurned by years of war and grief. The eyes are the windows to the soul, love. You can not hide your feelings from me. Lowering your eyes, hiding behind the gentle caress of a blush upon your youthful cheeks . . .  
  
Just thinking of you . . .  
  
How much I want you . . .  
  
To be with you . . .  
  
To be inside of you . . .  
  
To feel you beneath me . . .  
  
Begging me . . .  
  
A soft groan escapes my lips, the faint sound echoing against the darkened walls of this chamber. I can feel you stir, your breath quickening, the gentle warm air that escapes the luscious cavern of your mouth dances upon the sensitive flesh of my nipples. Slowly, one heavenly eyelid opens, your dark eyes, coated with what is left of your dreams, lock to mine. Cerulean to ebony . . .  
  
I can feel my breathe hitch. You are so beautiful, the mythical creature that dances in my memories during the day and blesses my dreams in the darkness of the night. It is as if, with one touch, you could be gone, disappearing from my life once more . . . a mere apparition, a dream.  
  
As if you can read my mind, the velvety touch of your gentle fingers brush against my lips, caressing my face. Your soft palm pressed to my cheek. It is in your eyes, those windows that I can read so well. You have no qualms with our actions. Those eyes, so old within the face of a child, reassure me. And I, pressing my warm wet lips to your small palm, reassure you.  
  
And there, beneath the silence of the moon and the twinkling of the stars, bathed in the shadows of the night, I am able to show the true love my heart possesses to you. I am able to cherish the feel of our bodies pressed together.  
  
The taste of your lips on mine.  
  
The warmth of your body as it competes with mine.  
  
The sheen of sweat that glistens on your pale skin.  
  
The feel of our bodies, reaching their own high together, as if one.  
  
And we are . . . one . . .  
  
Laying there, in the afterglow of our love, our heavy breathing matching, I am content. But the soft azure that begins to light the sky outside of the window warns us. The traitorous sun, chasing away the secrets of the night, moves to expose us. And though I hate it, though it hurts my very soul, we must part.  
  
A final searing kiss, one of promise, love and lust, is the last chance I have to feel you.  
  
You don't know it . . .  
  
I'm sorry koibito . . .  
  
As much as I hate to leave you, as much as it hurts to leave you, our parting you believe to be only brief is our final goodbye. That kiss, one that will stay with me forever, whether it is haunting my dreams or warming my days, is the last chance I will have beside you.  
  
For we are but pawns in life, mere things for the fates to control. I must return and paint my dismal world with lighter colors, bringing the light that you have brought into my life, into my world.  
  
And I know there will not be a day that passes that my mind will not fall upon you. The only love that my royal heart can hold. For it is yours and yours alone.  
  
I love you Gohan . . .  
  
No matter where it is that I am,  
  
No matter the day nor the time that passes,  
  
It is you that I love.  
  
My koi, my love, my Gohan.  
  
Forever I am yours . . .  
  
  
  
Mirai no Trunks Briefs. 


End file.
